


Cats Don't Dance

by SandrC



Series: Balance My Deeds With My Misdeeds [13]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On a tuesday, Past Abuse, Taako Tuesday, also if anyone says they know whats best for you...run, and to respect the no, hints at a worrying age difference, remember that no means no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: "I don't dance," he laughed as Sazed spun him around in the back of their show wagon."I don't dance," he protested softly as Kravitz gently took him by the hand and led him to the middle of the living room."You know you want to," Sazed growled possessively as he nipped at Taako's neck, leaving a line of dark bruises for everyone to see."Will you try for me?" Kravitz asked. "You can say no."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovely Taako Tuesday prompt from [nintendonut1](http://twitter.com/nintendonut1) who seems to hold the monopoly on Taako Tuesday here. C'mon guys! I know you want some fics too!
> 
> (This one turned out more bittersweet than I expected. Also, Taako is technically of-age by human standards in the first part of the fic, but not by elf standards, so his relationship with Sazed is a little pedo-ish. Heads up if that makes you uncomfy.)

Sazed came back to celebrate another great show and found Taako whipping meringue by hand. He only did that when he was stressed or thinking, baking by hand with no magic or showmanship, just plain skill. Smiling, Sazed snuck up on his boss-slash-lover and grabbed his hips, digging his fingers into Taako's waist so that he knew. He nipped the tip of Taako's ear. It flicked unconsciously and Taako stopped whipping and looked back at him, a brilliant blush creeping across his face. It made his freckles stand out. Sazed loved to see him flustered like this.

"What's up Sazed my man?" His voice peaked, cracking slightly. He was still just a big kid, no matter what he said. Just 'cause elves lived longer didn't mean that they matured faster.

"Today was great! You really wowed them doll!" Sazed drew his hands upward, pulling at Taako's blouse beneath his apron so that he could make contact with his skin. He was starved for touch today, Sazed could tell. He wasn't protesting as much as usual and his blush was deepening quicker than normal.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure did." Taako tried to continue his work with the meringue but Sazed's hands wandering upwards distracted him.

"So," Sazed growled in his ear, a low, throaty sound that made Taako's knees wobble, "celebrate. Dance with me."

"I don't dance," he laughed as Sazed spun him around in the back of their show wagon. He levitated the bowl of half-finished meringue to the counter so that it didn't get knocked over as Sazed twirled him, dipped him down low, and kissed him deeply.

"You know you want to," Sazed growled possessively as he nipped at Taako's neck, leaving a line of dark bruises for everyone to see. He didn't care and he knew Taako liked it enough to not protest too loud. A little makeup—not healing, Taako wasn't allowed to heal his little marks of passion—and they'd be almost invisible. Then he'd be pretty and onstage again, doing his smoke-and-mirror show for the masses and doing the real magic for him and him alone.

Taako giggled and kissed Sazed back, "Yeah, I guess I do. You always know what I want, don'tca Saz?"

"And I always will."

* * *

 

Kravitz opened the rift to Taako's room and stepped through, carefully hiking up his cloak so he didn't catch it in the rift between planes when he closed it. Last time he wasn't careful and tore his favorite crimson cloak. That wasn't a fun day. Taako was whipping meringue by hand, chewing on his lip. There were half a dozen dirty bowls and a full trashcan, overflowing with meringues of various states of completion. He knew something was up now.

Stepping forward and making sure that every bit of him—clothing and all—was free of the rift, he closed it and cleared his throat so Taako knew he was there. "Hey Taako."

"Oh hey Krav my man!" He waved the whisk he was stirring with at Kravitz and gave him a weak smile. "Welcome back to casa del Taako."

"Thank you. You look worried; is everything okay?" He stepped closer to Taako, making sure to leave him the elbow room needed to fluff meringue. 

"Huh?" Taako's ears flicked up and then lay neutral again. "Yeah, just peachy-keen. I was just working on a good dessert for today's foray into the realm of food for the poor reaper man."

"Hm," Kravitz looked around and found what he was looking for. He turned on the radio and a soft tune that Johan had composed came on, a waltz that carried the wind with it like a partner. "Why don't you dance with me? You look like you could use the break."

Taako stiffened and put down the bowl. He turned to face Kravitz. "I don't dance," he protested softly as Kravitz gently took him by the hand and led him to the middle of the living room. Kravitz gently guided Taako to the center room and held out his hands at the right positions.

"Will you try for me?" Kravitz asked. "You can say no." Taako looked confused, his ears laying flat against his head. Kravitz made sure that he had plenty of room to do whatever it is he needed to. "I won't force you," he added, "You know what's best for you after all."

Taako chewed on his lip—a habit that Kravitz shared with him and found especially adorable under the right circumstances—and met Kravitz's eyes. His own were wide but Kravitz smiled and nodded his head, non-verbally saying 'take your time'. Then, hesitantly at first, he took Kravitz's hands and allowed him to lead the dance. The two spun around and danced until the song was done and Taako leaned gently into Kravitz's side.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that dance. I certainly did."

Taako smiled up at Kravitz. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Wanna prompt something like this? Then drop by [my Twitter](http://twitter.com/ArrowAceP) or [my Tumblr](http://thesleepiestsheepy.tumblr.com) to either geek about TAZ with me or gimme a prompt on Tuesdays!
> 
> I'm pretty friendly so don't be afriad lol :)


End file.
